chronicle_of_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Forte D'lanastion
Forte Felthian Augustine D'lanastion XVII (to give him his imperial title) is a renowned Thalassian Military genius and representative of the political party known as The Sin'ebarme. Proclaimed a Prince of the D'lanastion Monarchy (a joint-house built upon the structure of several more), he is viewed as a hero and conquerer of Quel'Thalas in both a political and military renown. Infamous for his work in the field of combat and service to various Thalassian organisations over the course of several years, D'lanastion has built a reputation on his own span of cruelty and dejection for other races of the Horde. Early Years Upbringings Forte D’lanastion – formerly Barathon Sunfyre – was born on the 7th of December in Antium, a small village bordering the Elrendar River before prior-to the decimation of the Ghostlands and the Scourge Invasion. Born as the last child of Vythrus Sunfyre and the first to Alysina Rominare, Barathon (as was his given birth-name) was hated amongst the other children which his father had been granted by a then-and-now-deceased Aelina Ironhawk. The youngest of six other children, as the half-brother, he found himself cornered and abused, drawn in by the wish to belong and driven out by their scorn and rejection. Constantly tested and pitted against himself, Barathon grew into a troubled child. It was recorded by many of his teachers that he was “angsty” and “had trouble speaking openly of family life if it did not concern his father”. Tragedy was a common theme throughout the household. Three years after his birth, Barathon’s father was found dead – poisoned by the nobility. From thereon, his mother, Alysina, fought a desperate battle to be regent of the territories which he had governed with his title of ‘Magistrate’. With family ties to a fortune left behind as his father’s legacy with no singular heir left to claim it, Barathon grew up amidst jealousy and in-fighting. Whilst his family resorted to frequent and temporary alliances with neighbouring houses and lines, Barathon watched as power-hungry men stormed the corridors of their kremlin palace. Despite the constant abuse and berating delivered to him from his brothers, he was an excellent student. His mother would be found dead in 7 years’ time. Barathon continued the rest of his journey through his childhood studying at various academies for gifted students before being dismissed at last to go further into the works of education and attend a formal graduate school. The Red Wedding As Barathon reached the age of adolescence, and the workings of trauma induced from the abuse of the past began to diminish over time, he was introduced to a school of various disciplinary magics. Thriving - like many of his people - off of the support-line known as Arcane, Barathon became an accomplished Magister by his 18th birthday. By the workings of his several brothers (six, to be exact; all from Vythrus' former wife), Barathon was to be married in an arranged ceremony to the lovely Julina Thorne, the daughter of an associate to the Conclave of Silvermoon. What his family had once thought as a passing phase of angst and depression quickly resurfaced as Barathon was ordered to remain in the provinces that his older brother, Remis Sunfyre, governed. Rumours began to circulate of domestic abuse, both physical and physiological, directed towards his fiancé. As the family grew more-and-more terrified of what Barathon might do, little was done to aid the girl who spent her time in the reserved tower where the Magister lurked for several months at a time. Depriving her of space and freedom, it came as no surprise when the family's fears were eventually sealed. On August 5th, Julina was found dead. Her painful death had all the symptoms of blunt trauma by force. In her womb, the child which she had been carrying for nearly 5 months had been crushed beneath a tremendous weight. Barathon was held responsible, and was to be sent to death. The execution would never come to be. His family, the Sunfyres, claimed insanity on his part; and with the promise to exile him from any lands governed by the northern families, granted him his temporary freedom. The rest of his time spent in the south would pass relatively quickly. Having seen that he was no longer fit to be married off, even as a pawn, his family rejected any proposals from neighbouring families. Colleges and Post-Secondary Education Following the death of Juliana Thorne, Barathon decided to devote himself further to his studies. Bidding farewell to his family and what friends he had, he set off to the Isles of Dragon’s Breath – small territories bordering the east of Quel’Thalas – to pursue mastery in the Arcane and some of the religious texts which were circulating at the time. With a deep interest in theological studies, Barathon seemed to finally find a hobby which he enjoyed and could dedicate his work to all the same. His studies here of the Troll Wars only a hundred years prior-to his birth would be the first inclinations of his hatred for races other than the Elves and his kin. In his studies, Barathon discovered the teachings of the Holy Light from books which were in circulation due to the closeness of the Kingdom of Lordaeron and the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. He began to obsess over these compendiums, awesome waves of guilt and remorse for the deeds of the past washing over him. He developed a callous on his head from banging his head against the floor in repentance; and, above all, he found himself in the odd and indiscriminate position of having a moral code which could be bent to suit his fervour and passions, as well as mould that of others. Barathon would begin to experiment with the teachings of the Light, observing writings and chronicles from famous paladins at the time. Though he would not yet pick up the profession of Templary, his magics increased in their variety through his fanaticism. The Second War Completing his post-secondary education, Barathon continued to attempt to further his position in Quel’Thalas with the aim to succeed his father in the political realm and take his place as Magistrate despite not being in the formal position to be properly elected as a leader of the area which the Sunfyre lord had once claimed his own. Well-skilled in the art of the Arcane, Forte joined the Thalassian Embassy in order to begin his political career. Serving as a study beneath the high-ranking Magistrate, Thoran Windblessed, Forte serviced the High Kingdom to the fullest extent that he could, going so far as to ignore his own social life and, sometimes, wellbeing in order to complete any objectives present. In 6,805 A.F – Year 5 – Barathon had found himself as an official Ambassador to Quel’Thalas, a singular election away from becoming the Magistrate of the south of the High Kingdom and all areas past the Elrendar River but limited to neighbouring territory claimed in the name of houses with ancestral lineage to them. When the King of Lordaeron, Terenas Menethil II, called upon the High Elves as repayment for the debt accumulated during the Troll Wars, Forte was quick to answer. Amassing forces from the lands which he had been in service to, as well as a coalition of magisters which were allotted to him for temporary command, Barathon led his men and women to Tirisfal to serve beneath the Alliance banner. There, he met and fell in love with the human priestess known as Lhana of Lordaeron. Their romance, though short-lived, would continue on until he was forced back to Quel’Thalas following the re-settling of the lands razed by the Orcish Horde. The Return to Quel’Thalas Upon his arrival back to Quel’Thalas, Barathon had a finite amount of trouble re-adjusting back to civilian life. Longing again for the sound and structure of military rank, he was among the few who began to learn and apprentice beneath the Crimson Hand, Royal Guard to the Sunstrider Monarchy. Abandoning his political campaigning in favour of instead a new flavour of life, Barathon quickly ascended the basic enlistment ranks of the Army and was granted an officer position from previous service. Training as a Spellbreaker and serving the Royal family, Barathon had found some peace in life, albeit devoid of romance. As he began to rebuild his reputation from yesteryear, public affairs became increasingly difficult: many people in the territories which his father had once governed, as well as those who had been a part of the province which his brothers ruled, refused to forgive the sins of the past, especially the death of Juliana Thorne. Barathon remained stalwart throughout each accusation. It was in 6,815 that he met Leon D’lanastion, a son of Derien D’lanastion, Prince of the coalition of houses known as the D’lanastion Monarchy. As their friendship grew, the two of them found themselves in conversation regularly. After his required 4 years of service to the guard, Barathon was honourably discharged and allotted the title of ‘Sir’ to his line, an achievement he would later utilise when claiming authority in the Northern Territories beneath the D’lanastions. The Scourge Invasion As the Sunfyre family began its steady decline from a seat of power in Quel'Thalas, its leadership had begun to crumble beneath conspiracy and detest. With the most-recent incident concerning the dynasty being the death of Julina Thorne at the hands of one of their own, the Sunfyres felt it suitable only to abandon their household's status in the area. Their plan to do so would never see the light of day. With the invasion of the Scourge during 6,819 A.F, the house's structure came to an inevitable shatter, as too did the several noble houses throughout the area. On his march of conquest to the Sunwell, Arthas Menethil was met by several High Elven men and women, desperate to preserve the land that they had come to know as their own, hard-fought homeland. Barathon was scarcely involved in the movement of troops against the Lich King; instead, his abilities were put to use in attempting to save the remnants of what existed after the Sunwell had been inevitably shattered. The causalities suffered were devastating. Unable to find the rest of his family, Barathon collapsed next to the Elrendar River and waited to die. One day following the invasion, after lapsing in and out of unconsciousness, Barathon was found by a small scouting party headed by Farstrider Daxos Longvale. With their power gone, the Blood Elves, scattered and confused, could only await a miracle. Suffering mortal injuries which would later leave horrendous scars over his body, including several burn marks along his chest, Barathon and the survivors patiently awaited the arrival of what else was to come for a tortured people. The Third War Post-Invasion As Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider returned from his holiday and studies in Dalaran, his eyes bore witness to the shadows of what was now a lost empire. Quel'Thalas, in all its ruin, stood without favour from any Titan or God that day. Barathon had managed to recover from his injuries at a steady and constant rate. Though he suffered various forms of finger injuries, including mallet finger and other various forms of acute injuries. His most-commonly recurring one is bilateral De Quervain's tendonitis. When Kael'Thas returned to his devastated people, Barathon was amongst the few who was selected for further service in aiding the Alliance in the Scourge Invasion and what was the prelude to the Third War. Stationed as the Captain of a contingent which served as the forefront of the counter as a part of the heavy infantry, Barathon and his men clashed with the Amani Trolls in the deep recesses of southern Quel'Thalas, a battle which would be named "The Battle of Backward Front". After a series of minor skirmishes, they established a degree of safety around Quel'Thalas at last, and as the denizens of the kingdom began to attempt to rebuild what once was, Barathon and his men were sent further southwest to the Kingdom of Tirisfal. There, he reunited with his former love, Lhana of Lordaeron (whose surname is debatable; no records survive to tell whether or not she bore one or if it was lost in translation), and together the two planned to front offensive skirmishes into Silverpine and the border surrounding what is today the Western Plaguelands. Their plans would never come to be. In the week following their forces' arrivals to the Kingdom, all supervised by Prince Kael'thas, Garithos, commander of the New Alliance, vehemently turned the Elves away. Dejected, Barathon and his company were forced back through the Western Plaguelands. His love, Lhana, followed alongside him in disguise, but their plans of escape were faulted. Burning Light On November 12th, Barathon's small cohort traveled through the trail spanning through the Western Plaguelands and into the East, formerly areas which belonged to the entirety of the Kingdom of Tirisfal. Accompanying the caravan were several small units of cavalry, a quartermaster, a general staff, and two medic brigades which were taken from the Kingdom of Lordaeron once the High Elves were sent back to Quel'Thalas. On a trail to the northwest, after a brief stop for their horses to rest, an ambush came from the northern mountains down into their way. The contingent fought bravely, but alas, a sudden intrusion from forces in the eastern forests cut off their reinforcements. Barathon and Lhana were separated from one another during the course of this. Lhana died in the assault when a pack of rampant Ghouls caught her tabard and pulled her into their swarm, ravaging her body and tearing it apart limb-from-limb. When the defensive unit was finally able to contain the situation and purge the area, Barathon collapsed next to the decapitated head of his former young love, cursing and wailing. A soldier from the battle, Marius Brightbelle, recalls: "I saw his face... he kept it clean shaven above the jaw. I remember how it scrunched when he saw her laying in ruin; her bones were fragmented and there were still tendons hanging from trees, they looked like licorice outside of her body. It took three men to restrain him and bring him back to our own. His cries of pain were more fear-inducing to the remaining dead and wandering troops than even the loudest battle drum. No songs were sung that night." When he finally was able to recompose himself, it was with a vengeance. His beloved Lhana gone, he had no one to restrain him, and little hope for anything more. She was 27 years old. Barathon went mad with grief, convinced that this was a ploy to break him apart - a form of "sick karma", as he put it. Years of repressed anger and hatred erupted. Despite hours in penance, his relationship with the Light and his faith in the Church had changed. If these forces could allow the world to take Lhana, they must be cruel and irrational. He would rule anything in his life the same way. Outland Barathon's cohort returned to Quel'Thalas a fortnight following the assault on the Western Trail through the eastern sector of the Kingdom of Tirisfal. There, he sided with Kael'thas when the Prince stated openly his plans to ally with the Naga in a desperate effort to fulfill his obligation to aid the hunger and magic-starved appetite of his people. Along with several others of his starve kin, he was given the opportunity to siphon power from the naaru M'uru, obtaining the great magics within before his departure. Through the Dark Portal and into the sea of monsters, Barathon and the remnants of his race managed through to the land that would forever be immortalised as a place of betrayal and tragedy in its full embodiment. Entering Outland through the Dark Portal in the series of weeks post-Invasion, Barathon bore the standard of Quel'Thalas through the Hellfire Peninsula and into a new world. Sharing his company with a contingent of former friends and brothers-in-arms from the Royal Guard, he found himself in favour with many of the higher-ranking Generals and their sons who would go on to succeed them. His magics lent a large hand in constructing several of the bases around the area, including the famous Falcon Watch and, later, various sectors of the fortresses surrounding the Tempest Keep. With his family dead and almost 90% of his race extinct, Barathon fell to lapses of depression and chronic headaches; sleepless nights became a normality. Fel-Corruption The Blood Elves - as they were then-named - continued their travels through Outland alongside their Prince Kael'thas over the course of several months. After the construction of one of the bases in Hellfire, as well as a small encampment in Zangarmarsh, Barathon focused his intents again on the Disciplines of magic rather than his arms mastery. Living for several weeks at a time in encampments assigned to him by the Lieutenants of Kael'thas, he found himself in his own company, either training or waiting orders for the next raid of neighbouring Orc fortresses. Following an expedition into the heart of the Hellfire Peninsula and a conflict concerning the Orcs in the area bordering the jaded northern mountains, Kael'thas returned to his people with a new fount of power available to them. Trusting in the judgement of his beloved leader, Barathon took in the Fel-magics provided by the insane master Illidan, successfully weening him of his former addiction into a new plane. With his magics corrupted and his body being torn apart by their immense and amplified power, Barathon had no choice to abandon his profession and work in favour of things more-suited to abilities. Training beneath the banner of the newly-formed Sunfury (as well as other auxiliary forces, such as the Dawnblade and the Firewing), Barathon's skill with the sword and zealous dedication to wielding power of another field. Utilising the powers still in him from the siphoning of M'uru, Barathon enlisted into the Blood Knights which had assembled into Kael'thas' forces. When others began to argue that the Prince of the Blood Elves was falling to insanity, Barathon refused to listen. Instead, he followed his beloved Prince into Netherstorm, helping construct many of the manaforges, as well as the major buildings known as the Botanica and Mechinar. The Sunfury Having enlisted into the Blood Knight corps of the Sunfury, Barathon was provided the opportunity to show his exemplary skill in wielding the Light and the powers instilled in him after centuries of training. The once-young man had become a hardened veteran of combat, rising above the enlistment ranks through hard work and dedication, as well as a newfound talent for public and motivational speaking. During his service to the forces of Tempest Keep, Barathon ascended to the rank of Champion and was awarded several honours, including the esteemed Commendation of Kael'thas. On May 3rd, Barathon was made an officer by one of the Prince's favoured Lieutenants and granted a ceremony with the Council of the wayward scion. Working inside of the Keep as one of the main Captains of the guard there, Barathon found his peace in the organisation and structure of a military life. Once the Prince had begun to descend into madness, Barathon was one of the first to defend what he thought to be the saviour of his people. He remained in Outland until the collapse of the Tempest Keep, serving as an officer and overseer of several Sunfury cohorts. The Sunwell As the Tempest Keep fell and Kael'thas was reborn in Magister's Terrace, Barathon was quick to move - along with the rest of his Sunfury brethren - to the Isle of Quel'Danas, where he resumed his position as one of the commanding forces at both the Terrace and the Sunwell. Guarding the reanimated corpse of his Prince, Barathon began to exhibit strange and irrational behaviour. Paranoia began to dictate whom he trusted and wit what, which led to others believing that he was truly beginning to go insane. Against the advice of a group concerned subordinates, he began to intake more and more fel energies, as well as siphoning power from the corrupted naaru, M'uru, still in the possession of the Elven forces dedicated to the Sunwell. When the combined forces of the Horde and Alliance came forth to the Sunwell to see it destroyed, Barathon was among the first few to volunteer for the suicide-mission of guarding both the gates and the mountain courtyards. Fighting valiantly, his troops managed to push off several intruders and slay hundreds. Inevitably, the power of the coalition was too much, and they were overrun. For his rank, Barathon was arrested and charged with hundreds of counts of murder and high treason. He was brought back to Quel'Thalas' mainland for trials which would never be conducted. After a review of his service record and the workings of a few friends, as well as the grace and proclamation of the Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron, he was set free and allowed to return to service so long as it was in the name of Quel'Thalas' betterment alone. Second Return to Quel'Thalas Barathon returned to a city more marvelous than ever before. Restored almost entirely to its former glory, Silvermoon functioned as a representative council rather than a monarchy. With this, Barathon found freedom for political belief and opinion. With the entrance of the Elves to the Horde, he grew a distinct distaste for the 'lesser-races' affiliated with the faction itself. Over the coruse of several years, in service to Quel'Thalas and the new-dependent, Barathon worked his way through the ranks yet again. He rose to an officer rank, with dual-citizenship and military cause. It was upon his final return after a battle in Durotar against an Alliance fleet that Barathon encountered a man who would forever change the rest of his life. Still in the early ages of his time on Azeroth, Barahton met Tactius II, the son of a noblemen who had passed - but not without leaving behind a legacy to last for generations to come. Tacitus, a son of theD'lanastion Monarchy, convinced Barathon that his abilities would be of use to the coming of a new age of strife for his people. Taken under the wing of one of the Lords of the houses in coalition with one another to create the structure for the D'lanastion Monarchy, Barathon was renamed by the particular man who he would later come to view as not only a noble - but a father. Forte D'lanastion XVI formally named Barathon Sunfyre as his adoptive son and successor after several years of observance and calculation for the succession of his household in 6,831 A.F. Blank Space After his service to the Thalassian military and pardon from his crimes as a Sunfury and Dawnblade representative and soldier, Forte went on to marry once before his venture to the northern front to a young maiden named Annyse Blackbriar. Their marriage was a happy one for the time that it lasted. When Forte returned to Quel'Thalas, Annyse had gone to her own adventures, and thus, he was left to his own devices. During this time, he would meet a Magister by the name of Sanagrine Redwing, a haughty and pompous man with a calculating and cunning mind. The mage was the first to introduce him to a noblewoman whose territory had yet to be established formally in the city, though her titles and claims still remained valid, so long as she had support. Her name was Nialiel Whitesun; she as a beautiful and young woman, pale and blonde, her hands soft and her demeanour even moreso. Engaged to her warlock lover, the Marquess had no time for the affairs of other noblemen. When she met Forte, she was quick to request that he serve her, and thus, he did. Forte was made the Captain of the Palladium, the militant sector of House Whitesun. Sanagrine and Forte began to quickly realise their differences, not only in political stances but behaviours as well. Where Forte was formal yet brass, Sanagrine was cool and calculating. These traits would become even more evident when Forte seduced Nialiel, stealing her away from her then-fiancee. The warlock went into a rage, attempting to murder him - yet magic was no match for the age and skill of a Templar. A formal duel and bet was made, and after a strike through the neck, Forte emerged victorious. Sanagrine, who had been secretly in love with Nialiel, brooded in silence over the loss of opportunity. Forte and the Marquess continued their private affair, their infatuation with one another coming to a close less than 3 months later. When his wife returned, she was quick to learn of what had happened. Betrayed by Sanagrine, Forte was forced to face the wrath of Annyse as she went into a jealous rage. He divorced two years later after the formal ceremony’s initial mark on his history. His wife was pregnant with one child at the time, and in a fit of jealous rage brought on by the Templar’s unwillingness to part from his former beloved, Forte kicked the pregnant Sin’dorei to death, aborting her child and thus ending her life. Forte went mad with grief; unable to process as to why such sadistic tendencies still loomed in the back of his mind, he turned once more to his noble house, which by that time had taken a considerable decline in numbers. Exhilarated by his newly-discovered power, he began to take steps to boost his authority. When he announced his coronation, it was magnificent. His father had been called "Praetor"; Forte demanded to be crowned "Imperator". Forte went on to employ the private militia of the D’lanastion household to fight for the moral instilled in him by both his own family and is deceased Prince. He manipulated the system of the government, sending the Templars of his household to apply as a group for service to the Blood Knights, a task which they were successful in completing. This granted his legion, known as The Bloodsworn, status as an official military regiment of Quel'Thalas. Now serving as the leader of a vast regiment, supremacy and isolationism alternate between the organisation’s motives; he would break barriers between nobility and military and unite his people. Second Marriage The death of his first wife, Annyse Blackbriar, was seen to Forte as the loss of a part of him, despite his own actions having led up to the event. He entered a deep depression, which during the course of, began to exhibit an alcohol dependence. On one night in the recesses of Eversong, the drunken Imperator threw himself into a self-induced stupor; he took the blade from his waist and stabbed it into his right eye as a means of penance, blinding himself permanently. The eye would remain even today, deflated and grotesque, and is often referred to by others as his "Evil Eye". The Imperator had a good amount of difficulty readjusting to civilian-oriented defenses. During the conclusion of his trial, he had been appointed to the rank of 'Knight-Captain' of the Blood Knight Order, and later, following his retirement, the honourary title of 'Knight-Lord'. His time in the city passed slowly and with little disturbance other than the mandated quota punishments in order to keep the public in-check. In the deep spring of the year following his return, Forte had made amends with Sanagrine, and the two - for the most part - agreed to disagree with most things. The magister introduced him to a cunning and quick rogue by the name of Bombariella Dawnstriker. Their friendship was a happy one, with banter back and forth and good tidings. On a sunny afternoon in a packed Farstrider's Square, Forte was introduced to Ecksis Duskwither, the rogue mentor of Dawnstriker. The two of them found one another's company to be complimentary of their own beliefs. Sanagrine, as with Nialiel, had been in love with Ecksis, and once again was threatened at the prospect of Forte stealing her from him. Afraid of what might happen, the mage began to try to set things in motion to advance his relationship with Ecksis, but to no avail. Months later, Forte founded the regiment known as the Sovereign of Grandeur, a neutral-based militia in the city meant to defend Quel'Thalas. The main aim and intent was to hide away the idea that he might be plotting anything, especially of the political sort. For a few short months, Forte took the title of "Sovereign" before later abandoning his post to marry the woman who had become quite dear to him over the few months prior: Ecksis. Their marriage was blissful and serene for the first few months. Sanagrine, still heartbroken of the idea, attempted to seduce Ecksis on their wedding night. His attempts were once more an immense failure which weighed heavily on his ego, one of the many things which would lead to his suicide in the next year thereafter. The Frozen Wastes In 6,835 A.F, the men and women of Quel'Thalas drafted into the Horde's strike against the Lich King in the Frozen Wastes marked a sharp turning point for the lot of the nation. Having reformed The Bloodsworn once more, Forte set on obtaining his place of power and the influence he once had before. He recruited his people from the lower gentry of Quel'Thalas, so that they would be beholden to him. He installed thick battlements and huge fortresses in the Northern Territory, lands granted to him by his succession; the most-prominent area was Sinn'mearnu, the black mountain peaks to the very north of Quel'Thalas and the territories. Ulduar and the Storm Peaks With an army now at his back, Forte sailed with the Thalassian fleets from the Isle of Quel'danas to Northrend, landing in the Grizzly Hills, where they began their service there. The work was lacklustre and at times mundane. In the siege against the Lich King, Forte registered and enlisted his services to the Argent Crusade for a brief period in order to gain access to more soldiers to herald in private workings on the edges of the Borean Tundra and the Storm Peaks. Stationed on the front of Ulduar, The Bloodsworn infiltrated the area in the second wave, accompanying the Thalassian Reliquary Company and working in-time with the then-existing Dominion of the Sun to obtain anything that could be of work to Quel'Thalas and in deciphering the complex lineage of the elves. Wintergrasp As the assault against the very land itself continued, and the Horde and Alliance pressed valiantly onward to surround the areas around Icecrown and its Citadel, Forte and his legion moved with the Warsong Offensive out into Wintergrasp. During the Siege of the Vault of Archavon, the Imperator suffered shattering blow to the femur, completely fragmenting the piece. Another injury during the course of that was an avulsion to his hand, which resulted in several breaks in the radial aspect of the forearm and the ulnar as well. While his troops pressed on, commanded by his wife, Forte was held in the Wintergrasp infirmary camp for recovery before his transportation for a brief time to Dalaran. In the months that followed, he was finally able to walk again and grasp things properly. As soon as his condition bettered, he fought his way back into battle, just in time for the siege of the Icecrown Citadel and its surrounding areas. The Hand of Vengeance Offensive measures were all that were in account as soon as the Icecrown Citadel was burst open, and the Lich King's heavy fortress' vulnerable innards exposed. The Bloodsworn joined forces for a brief time with the Hand of Vengeance's minor unit in order to aid the process of clearing the areas of the Damned and the remnants of the Scourge. Mighty battles scaled across the board, with Forte commanding a few whose units of attack were primarily composed of elves. On December 17th, the Lich King fell, and Forte and his men celebrated at once. Upon their return to Quel'Thalas, a triumph was held once again before the Imperator began to work to establish his presence there to civilians and not merely to soldiers once more. Second Spring Upon his return to Quel'Thalas, Forte began his work as both a Tribune of the People and civilian leader for a short time before deciding to leave matters of the public affair to his ambassadors. His work in politics had long-since been forgotten, and now, he was recognised more as a militant leader than anything else. Utilising the men which he had obtained through recruitment whilst in Northrend, Forte began to train his unit to function as a commando-force for Quel'Thalas; these men and women would come to be the "elite" of the nation. The peacetime throughout the kingdom which was not something that sat easily on Forte. Allowed to brood on his old ways, he saw the power he now had in his grasp with the amount of men which he had collected - soldiers willing to live and die in the name of whatever cause he deem fit. In secrecy, he began to preach of his ideals. Nationalism and xenophobia became a common and reoccurring topic of discussion throughout the regiment. The Bloodsworn, seemingly overnight, began to transform itself into one of the most infamous regiments of the Thalassian Army that the new-born Thalassian State would ever see. Months passed by slowly. Completing several courses over with his men, he began to become meticulous in his moral calculation and code, and those that did not fit the standard were quickly disposed of by some means or another. This would later lead to an intense sense of distrust in placing duties on others later in his life. Now old and beginning to seem senile, Forte took his rage out one evening in a way which would begin to mark the start of what seemed to be a serial spree. The Death of Ecksis Duskwither Ecksis D'lanastion (formerly Duskwither) was murdered on the 10th of July in the mountain palace of the D'lanastions known as Sinn'mearnu. The evening after a chariot race around one of the more-famous tracks to the east of Silvermoon City, Forte returned home drunk and fierce. When Ecksis intervened with his way to the bedroom to sleep and began to scold him, he went into a fit of rage, and kicked the woman to death. There are no recorded children from either. Hours later, growing regretful of what he had done, Forte went into a mad hour of penance and repentance, begging forgiveness from the Holy Light despite its presence to many as simply a force rather than a God. After prostrating himself for hours into the early morning, he fell into a restless sleep, passing in and out of consciousness. When he woke, he ordered the guardsmen to begin to prepare the body for burial and scrape the floors for all the remains that would not be able to rest in the coffin with the rest of them. Ecksis was buried on the 12th of July in the D'lanastion Crypts, located beneath the southern wing of the palace. She rests between the coffin of Alexandra Roseburn of Valentinus and Rodrick of The Blackwald. Dissolve The death of Ecksis marked the beginning of a dark age for The Bloodsworn and the D'lanastion Monarchy itself. Forte began his infamous reign of terror without his wife to keep him in-check. After a meeting with the Prince of the House of Julius, Julius D'lanastion X, Forte agreed to employ the remnants of his organisation to serve the Holy Thalassian Crusade, a movement began by that same Prince in order to restore the piety of the lands - especially the Northern Territory. As the months of peace throughout Quel'Thalas spanned, The Bloodsworn found itself without a main source of conflict to drive its soldiers. Morale slowly began to decrease throughout the regiment, and eventually, many of the legion found themselves temporarily, albeit honourably, discharged. Forte would go into hiding for several months after, secluded in his family's mountain-home of Sinn'mearnu. The Sundering Following the several months of seclusion in his mountain home, Forte emerged a year later with the call to arms presented by the Horde and the threat of Deathwing, the Destroyer. Armed with a new-found purpose, he began his recruitment immediately thereafter, sorting through rank and file in order to obtain only the best soldiers from the pool of applicants which were delivered to him. The Sundering and its toll on Azeroth was a lofty encounter that weighed heavily on Quel'Thalas due to its immense impact on the State in an economic and social sense. Using these things to further his nationalist cause, Forte attempted to drive in a point that were it not for the Horde, that the Blood Elves would not be afflicted by the aftermath of Deathwing's destruction. This would inevitably brand him as a xenophobe in the weeks thereafter. Draft and Reemergence into Society After several weeks of persistent recruitment, Forte was not only able to garner new Initiates, but also was able to re-enlist those which he had formerly discharged. In the time before The Bloodsworn set out to aid in the battle against Deathwing, he met a woman by the name of Vyhthriana Sungazer. Their relationship, at first, began on uneasy terms. A few days following her enlistment, he was met by a young, calm lad who shared a mutual friendship with Vythriana: Isam. As the legion continued to expand its reach into society once more, internal conflict began to arise between some of the soldiers. Through constant abuse and aberration, Isam was transformed into a new man by the hands of the Imperator. The full effects of this would not be present until their return from the Outland Campaign. The End of the Cataclysm Having successfully ended the reign of terror which Deathwing imposed on the world, The Bloodsworn - alongside the Horde and Alliance - returned to Quel'Thalas with a vengeance. Forte, convinced that the soldiers would begin to grow lazy with the obvious threat having been defeated, urged each of them to remain at their posts as active duty members. Able to convince many of them, he planned them for a reawakening of their feelings of nationalism and pride in their country. Less than three months following the official end of the Cataclysm, Forte set out with his men on a campaign to Outland. Stating that there were several archaeological finds which could be of definite interest to all those involved - especially the Sin'dorei as a whole - and that the reward for their findings would be massive in the historical and economic sense, Forte led his troops into the Netherstorm and the area around Tempest Keep , planting a base of operations at the Stormspire. Son and Ordered Execution The Outland Campaign started off relatively well, especially considering the overall budget for the operation that was provided by the state. One month into the second exodus, Forte ordered for his young son to be sent to him from Quel'Thalas. Forte 'Telranil' D'lanastion XVIII, his firstborn son from previous marriage, was a strong and handsome young man. Telranil arrived at the Stormspire in late June of that same year. As the group was beginning their work in exploring the remnants of the Sunfury and their former bases, tensions began to rise between Telranil and Vythriana, which eventually led to their private affair with one another. More than pleased with this turn-out, Forte stated that the two of them would be married in a grand ceremony which would take place no less than a fortnight after they had both consented to it. Their marriage was a grand affair, one which Forte himself oversaw personally. Vythriana was wed to him and he to her by a Son of Julius. The peace and good tidings were not to last. Days following their marriage, Telranil began to exhibit strange and flamboyant behaviour, along with a total disregard for Forte's instruction and authority. Filled with resentment and scorn towards his father, the boy began to purposefully disobey him; he engaged in public homosexual affairs with officers of the legion, and, even more, attempted to persuade Vythriana to grant him her blessing to do so. Forte sat by until the appropriate moment to unleash his anger of the situation. Telranil, after having kissed Faldorus Lightfury, the Justicar of the regiment, was challenged to a duel by the very same man. He accepted, ignorant that Forte had arranged for the entire happening. During the duel, Telranil was assassinated by the Arch-Spymaster, Rendri Tarin'dor. Less than an hour later, Forte proclaimed that Faldorus would be adopted by him and crowned the Prince of Julius, inducted by an oath of service and blood. He would marry Vythriana in a ceremony all the same. Affair and Marriage Telranil's execution marked the end of the Outland Campaign; less than three days following it, The Bloodsworn returned to Quel'Thalas to celebrate their triumph. Bound to one another by the word of their commander, Vythriana and Faldorus began to court one another in a celebratory affair that was nothing less than extravagant. Whilst he wowed her with gifts and sweet nothings, Forte retreated back into his office work and service, paying little attention to the happenings. As time went on, he began to grow more and more aware of the situation as it was. Struck by a sudden sense of jealousy, Forte ordered Vythriana that before she was to be wed to Faldorus, she was to be "examined" and "re-made of pure blood" by a man of true D'lanastion lineage. Seeing no other route, the two of them so vigorously 'conversed' in his office; the aftermath would lead to a black scorch mark still in the redwood of his desk today. Their brief affair began a new relationship for the two of them, one held in secret. At last, Forte came to Faldorus and stated plainly that he would be wedding Vythriana instead of him. Faldorus, enraged, abandoned his titles and his rank. He was dishonourably discharged the following day. Forte and Vythriana - much to the dismay of Isam, who had been in love with her for some time - were wed in the late winter months following the Outland campaign. The two of them would have a seemingly perfect marriage for two years. She bore him his second son later in their marriage, Forte 'Dominus' D'lanastion XIX. With Faldorus' leave and The Bloodsworn without anything to do following its Outland exodus, Forte and his new wife went back and retreated into his mountain palace. They would not be heard from for two years' time. The Mists of Pandaria Two years after their retreat into Sinn'mearnu, Forte and his wife reemerged into society with their same ideals in hand. Drafted by the call of the Horde to enter the Mists of Pandaria, Forte called upon those which he had formerly discharged with a moderate success in terms of those who answered. In early September, The Bloodsworn was reborn yet again under the same banner and influence. Rebirth and Reconstruction The Will of Dath'Remar and the Bloodfuries Political Disputes and Tension Annexious Bloodfury His re-entry into society was a slow one; in the meantime, his post of a nationalistic leader had been taken over by Torvahld Czar, a calm and kind soldier who led the Sunreaver Offensive. Standing at a distance to witness the events which unfolded, Forte found himself in the strange position of seeking to re-obtain the power and sway that he once had. Category:House of the Imperator Category:The Bloodsworn Category:The D'lanastion Monarchy Category:Characters